Clash of the Dimensions
by secret00
Summary: Our world. Earth 16. The apocalypse. What happens when these things collide? This is the story of some friends who survive the apocalypse and end up becoming friends with the team. Set in season 1, with the original team. Rated T for some blood and gore, but I promise it's not that bad. Please read and review! It's better than it sounds!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfiction, so let me know what you think, even if you think it's horrible. Yeah so this is a post-apocalyptic world where our world collides with Earth 16 (Young Justice). This fanfiction is actually based off a dream I had, along with a few tweaks from my BFF and I. Oh yeah and this takes place in Season 1, with just the original team. This is after "Bereft" and with the actual story line thrown through the window, just so you know.**

**I'm so sorry I was gone so long! I had a family reunion, finals (ugh), moving, Disneyworld trip (Whoo!), and then my life was just hectic. But I'm back now!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Young Justice, just our characters and the plot.**

**Shout-out to The Fire Flame. Our first reviewer!**

**Prologue**

**Mount Justice**

**Happy Harbor, Rhode Island**

**September 6th **

**12:07 A.M. EST**

**Saturday**

Kid Flash stood in the souvenir room, admiring the trophies of past missions. He hadn't gotten one on the last trip, but that was okay because they had gotten Sphere. Wally jumped as a cackle echoed through the room.

"Geez, Rob! You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days!" Wally exclaimed as the boy wonder swung down from the rafters. Robin cackled again.

"Admiring your reflection in the Helmet KF?"

"No, I was just thinking-"

"About Artemis?" Robin smirked. Wally's face burned red as he protested.

"NO! I was thinking about ….um…well... fine I was thinking about Artemis! Happy now?"

Robin grinned at his best friend, about to give a witty remark when suddenly the entire mountain shook. Robin's and Kid Flash's grin faded, replaced with looks of concern. An alert went off in the briefing room, causing the two to run there along with the rest of the team.

-linebreak-

**Hurst Central Park**

**Hurst, Texas**

**September 6th**

**11:07 A.M. CST**

**Saturday**

Two girls sat side by side, admiring the park as the talked. They were best friends, and were discussing the Young Justice finale, Endgame. "I can't believe Kid Flash died. That part made me so sad." Hope said. Her best friend, Jaci, grimaced. "Yeah, when that happened, I kinda wanted to throw a knife at my TV. Even more so when Lex became the new Secretary General." Hope agreed with her friend, not liking how that had turned out.

"You think there's gonna be a 3rd season? I wish there was." Jaci shrugged at Hope's question. "Who knows? There might be, there might not."

The girls were debating what might happen if there was a new season when suddenly the ground shook. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, the shaking stopped. Hope looked at her watch, it read 11:11. That's a really specific time she thought, frowning. Jaci and Hope looked at each other, wondering if they should head home or not. Then, all of a sudden, there was a huge explosion, and everything went black.

-linebreakagain!-

**Mount Justice**

**Happy Harbor, Rhode Island**

**September 6th **

**12:11 A.M. EST**

**Saturday**

The shaking stopped and the team looked at one another.

"Does anybody know what that was?" Artemis looked at her teammates. Everyone shook their head. Robin muttered a curse under his breath as he realized he couldn't contact Batman or the League with his glove computer. Kid Flash opened his mouth to say something, but then, all of a sudden, there was a huge explosion, and everything went black.

**Yep, there's the prologue. Please review and tell us what you think!**


	2. A Crazy Road Trip

**OK, here's Chapter 1. I hope you like it. Quick note: This is a few days after the big explosion. People are running wild, with guns, and everything is total chaos and anarchy. +By the way, this means it's our OC's mind link.+ And this is the team's mind link.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own YJ.**

**Enjoy!**

**A Crazy Road Trip**

**Somewhere in what used to be Illinois**

**September 9th**

**1:35 P.M. CST**

An armored truck barreled down what used to be a road. Three occupants were in the truck; Jaci, Hope, and their friend Randy. Randy was a silent guy, rarely speaking a word. Dressed in all black, with a mask covering his face, he fit the description of an assassin. Which, in fact, is what he was. A deadly assassin, with all sorts of hidden weapons and skills. But he was ok. He would never hurt innocent people or his friends. The three had found the truck at the ruins of an army facility they had passed. They were just going through the country, looking for survivors and supplies. Actually they were doing that until they had stopped and Jaci had made fun of this guy who had pink hair. So, just to spite him Jaci just had to take all his canned food and his favorite gun, all the time making fun of pink hair. So now they were barreling down the highway as the guy and his buddies chased them down the road, screaming and cursing at the top of their lungs. Hope, in the turret, was trying to take out the guys tires, but that was proving difficult as Jaci kept swerving in large turns.

"Jaci! Keep the truck still! You know how hard it is to shoot while you're driving like a maniac?" Hope shouted. Jaci gave her a grin.

"Sorry! I'm trying to lose them!"

"Obviously it's not working!"

They kept barreling down the road. Hope looked ahead, trying to see if the landscape would be able to help lose the guys chasing them. Then, out of nowhere, six figures were just out on the road! Hope's eyes widened.

"Jaci! People, twelve o'clock!" Jaci, who had been looking back to see if she had lost the guys whipped her head back to the front and gasped. Moving as fast as she could, she stomped on the brake while jerking the wheel to the side. The car skidded to a stop and the people on the road jumped back.

"sanctum vaccam!* Hey! Watch where you're going next time! I almost hit you!"

"How about you watch where you're driving? You could kill someone!" The kid in front shouted back angrily.

"In case you didn't notice, we're trying to lose a psychopath who's trying to kill us!" Jaci scowled down at the kid.

"Correction!" Hope shouted down to Jaci. "He's trying to kill you!"

"Can we do this later?" Jaci yelled back at her friend. She turned to face the group in the street. "We have to go. You don't want to be here when that guy arrives. You wanna come with us?" The group looked at one another and collectively shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" A girl said. They climbed into the truck and we took off again. Hope came down from the turret after a while.

"We lost them," She reported to Jaci. Jaci nodded. Hope went to sit down and entered where the group of kids were sitting. She got a good look at all of them and got a shock as she recognized all of them. "Jaci?" She called. Jaci looked back.

"Hang on, give me a second." +Jaci, it's the team+ Jaci nearly crashed the truck. +What?! The team? Hang on, let me get back there.+ "Randy, you mind driving for a while?" Jaci asked the silent assassin. He didn't answer, simply got up and went to the driver's seat. "Thanks." Jaci walked back to where everyone else was sitting and sat down next to Hope.

"So…. I'm Hope; this is Jaci, that's Randy up there." Hope gestured to herself and friends, trying to start a conversation. Kaldur nodded.

"I am Aqualad, but my name is Kaldur'ahm, or Kaldur. This is Robin,"

"Just Robin."

"Kid Flash,"

"My real name's Wally."

"Artemis,"

"Which is my actual name."

"Miss Martian,"

"My real name is M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan Morse since that's an Earth name."

"And Superboy."

"Or Conner." Superboy grunted. Jaci and Hope nodded, sharing a look. Hope stood up.

"Well, I think it's my turn to drive, so… anybody have a specific place in mind? Or should I just drive until I find a warehouse or whatever?" Jaci shrugged.

"Warehouse I guess."

**And scene! I hope that conversation wasn't too confusing. If you have questions, review or pm them. Also, my friend and I are big Rick Riordan fans, so our characters know Latin and will curse and talk in it, although Hope has a preference to French. Later!**

***Latin for holy cow**


	3. The Fight

**Chapter 2**

**Hello again! I'm back! This is a few hours after the last chapter. Everyone is still in the truck, with the team relaxing a bit around Jaci and Hope. They're still iffy about Randy (who if you remember, is an assassin). So, a warning, there is a fight, with blood, injuries, and Kid Flash being freaked out.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously we don't own Young Justice.**

**The Fight**

Hope hummed to herself as she drove the truck down a seemingly deserted road, passing ruins of a town. Randy appeared next to her, pointing into the distance, where a large building could be made out.

"There? You wanna try that? What is it, sporting goods or something?" In response, the silent assassin held out a somewhat faded add. Hope glanced at it. It read "Come to the Everything Store! Anything and everything you need, at a low, low price!"

"Oh. Ok then. To the Everything Store we go." Randy nodded before disappearing again.

Meanwhile, in the back of the truck, Jaci and the team were talking. Wally had been asking questions about Jaci and Hope, now he was asking about Randy.

"So… what's that guy's story? I mean, he's not really an assassin right?" He asked, a bit nervous to hear the answer. Jaci gave him a look that meant "what do you think?". Wally blinked, surprised.

"Ok then… well, why is he quiet all time?"

"He's taken a vow of silence." Jaci answered, shrugging.

"Why did he take a vow of silence?"

"I don't know, he never said." Jaci smirked at Wally's expression.

Before anybody could say anything else, the truck stopped. Everyone in the back looked at Hope as she walked towards them.

"We're gonna stop here for the night. You guys can hang with us if you want, or leave, or do whatever. But whatever you do, don't out after dark. Things get dangerous after dark."

The team did not really know what to make of that, so they decided to stay with the trio. Hope and Jaci grabbed their bags and stepped out of the truck. The Everything Store was rather large, at least three stories high, towering over the group. They started to walk towards the building, when a sound hit Conner's ears. He paused, trying to place the sound. His eyes went wide as he recognized it as a machine gun being loaded.

"Get down!" He roared, jumping towards the group, pulling M'gann and Artemis down to the ground.

Everything went nuts all at once. Guys with big guns popped up, aiming at the group.

"Sanctum vaccam! Quid agatur in inferno?"* Jaci yelled as she dropped to the ground, bullets spraying near the group.

"I don't know, nothing good!" Hope yelled as she reached back into the truck, grabbing a pair of pistols that lay by the door.

"Team, go!" Kaldur called, the six heroes jumping into action.

"C'mon Jaci, let's do this!" Hope said, dodging a wave a bullets and firing her own back at the men on the roofs. Jaci grabbed some of her knives and started expertly throwing them at the men. Randy had disappeared, reappearing behind some of the men and taking them down. Hope spotted a puff of pink on one of the men and groaned.

"Jaci, it's your friend from earlier!" Jaci looked to where the man was and groaned before throwing knives at him.

The men had an advantage. There was at least fifty of them, and they were all skilled with guns and in hand-to-hand combat, a fact which was giving the group a hard time. Superboy yelled a war cry as he punched yet another goon. M'gann was lifting rocks to hurl at the men, Artemis was shooting arrow after arrow, Kaldur was using his water-bearers as swords, Kid Flash was slamming into the men at high speed, and Robin was flipping from guy to guy, punching, kicking, and using his birdarangs. Randy was using his double swords, Jaci was throwing knife after knife, and Hope was shooting her pistols, not aiming to kill, just hitting in legs or arms. They were doing good until one of the men used his crossbow and got a lucky shot. The arrow shot past Jaci, trimming her bangs, and going through Hope's knee. White hot blinding pain hit Hope as she fell to the ground.

"Ahhh!" Jaci stopped, anger coursing through her. Letting out a rage-filled cry, she jumped a full twenty feet into the air, landing in front of the man with the crossbow. Not even bothering to use her knives, she punched the man in the face.

"Never!" A punch to the sternum.

"Touch!" Roundhouse kick to jaw.

"My!" Clapped both hands over his ears.

"Friends!" Elbow to the chin.

"Or!" Grabbed his head and slammed it on her knee.

"Me!" Head-butted him.

"Again!" Kneed him in the groin. He fell down, trying to recover, to get away, but it was in vain.

"Don't touch my hair either!" Jaci hissed, punching the man repeatedly. Then, she threw him up in the air, jumped and preformed a perfect spinning roundhouse kick to his face. He flew back, slammed into a wall, fell off the roof, and didn't move again. Jaci spun around and jumped again, landing next to Hope. The whole exchange had taken less than a minute.

Hope chuckled dryly. "Geez, protective much?"

Jaci smiled slightly. "Well you're obviously okay if you're being sarcastic. Here, let me get some bandages." She found the first aid kit and pulled out a couple bandages.

Hope grimaced. "This is gonna hurt." She muttered, grabbing ahold of the arrow. Deftly snapping the arrow behind the head, she pulled on the back of the arrow, yanking it out of her knee, cursing some as it came out. Jaci leaned over and began bandaging the wound as Hope laid back, moaning a bit.

At this point, all the men fighting them had been knocked out or had fled. The team went over to the girls, and Randy appeared next to them, startling all except Hope, Jaci and of course Robin.

M'gann gasped when she saw the blood seeping through the bandage. "Oh my goodness, Hope are you alright?"

Jaci finished winding the bandage around Hope's knee and helped her stand up. Hope smiled. "I'm alright. Just a flesh wound, it'll probably heal in a few days. Guess we might as well stay here, right?"

"Yeah. You can't go anywhere on your knee like this." Jaci said. Hope rolled her eyes, "okay Mom." Jaci smiled at her friend before turning to the team. "We're gonna stay at this store. You guys don't have to stay, but you're welcome to. Randy, could you grab our bags?" She looked at the assassin, who nodded and grabbed his, Hope's and Jaci's bags and walked into the store while Jaci had Hope lean on her as they slowly walked to the building. The team slowly followed, M'gann setting up a mind link.

(Wally) Did you see Jaci? She leapt 20 feet in the air! That's not normal!

(Robin) Yeah, remember in the truck when you asked about them having any superpowers and they shared a look? Maybe one of them is telepathic!

(Artemis) I don't know… M'gann, can't you sense other telepaths?

(M'gann) Not always. Some I can and some I can't.

(Wally) So one of them could be telepathic!

(Conner) Maybe they just know each other enough to read each other's expression.

Silence met his words. The others considered it. After all, weren't Robin and Wally like that?

(Artemis) I don't think so. They're hiding something.

(Kaldur) I believe there is many things our new friends are not telling us. But whatever they are, we will not find answers out here. I suggest we stay here, at least long enough to make sure Hope is well. They did help us out.

The rest agreed and they headed into the store.

-linebreakofawesomeness-

Luckily, the store had a pharmacy with tons of medical supplies. Jaci had Hope sit on one of the tables so she could clean and rebandage the wound.

"You realize they're probably talking about us right?" Hope questioned her friend. Jaci nodded.

"Yeah, I realize that. Not much we can do about it though. Hold still, this will hurt." With that, Jaci sprayed disinfectant on the two holes in Hope's knee. Hope hissed through her teeth as the disinfectant bubbled against her skin. Jaci grabbed a clean bandage, wrapped Hope's knee and put a leg brace on over it so Hope could walk around some. Hope flexed her knee slightly and smiled.

"Thanks Jaci." Jaci smiled back.

"No problem."

The girls got their bags from Randy and walked around, trying to find a good place to crash for the night. They dragged some mattresses from the aisles and set them up next to each other in a corner of the store. In the opposite corner, the team was doing the same. They grabbed some mattresses, pillows and blankets and set themselves up. As the sun set, each person turned in for the night, minus Randy, who sat near invisible at the front, keeping watch.

**Annnnnnnnd scene! That took a while. I hoped you enjoyed it! I'm sorry if I got any of the medical stuff wrong, I'm not a doctor. So yeah, we have a bit of a mystery. Please review and tell us what you think!**


	4. Diaries, secrets, wolves and more!

**Chapter 3**

**Whoo! I'm tired. It's 11:30 where I am, but whatever. Sleep is for the weak, and coffee was invented for a reason! Right, so it's a couple days later (I know, time skip but if I didn't there'd be a bunch of stupid filler chapters, and we don't want those). Oh and since this store has everything, it also has a mini-library. Cuz that would be awesome, right? Some questions get answered in this chappie, so don't worry! Wally is a bit of a snoop, Robin and him investigate, lots of fun. Warning: Supey does something you won't believe!**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned Young Justice.**

**P.S. I'm wearing a cape right now, cuz I'm awesome like that. Oh yeah.**

**Diaries, secrets, wolves and more!**

Wally turned the corner, and spying an open door, walked through it. Inside, there was a library. Wow, he thought.

(Wally) Guys, this place does have everything! There's a library here!

(Artemis) Nice Baywatch. Anything interesting?

Wally looked around. Many books spanned the shelves, but what caught his eye was a small book on a table in the center of a room. Actually, it was a stack of books, and at the bottom sat a small journal-type book. He pulled it out and started reading from a random page, relaying the contents to his bored teammates.

(Wally) "I wish when it happened, it wouldn't be so painful. It hurts, a lot. Nobody can help me either. Not even my closest friend. And yet, somehow I make it through. But it returns every full moon. The next full moon is coming up soon, and normally my "furry little secret" wouldn't be a problem. But the apocalypse happened and everything's gone nuts. Not only that, but the team is with us now. I don't want to scare them… especially not…" Wally trailed off.

(Robin) Wally? You ok man?

(Wally) I... uh….

(Artemis) Baywatch?

(Wally) um… yeah, I'm ok. It just…said my name. The entry in this book, it said "especially not Wally."

(Robin) Huh. That's weird. What book is it?

(Wally) I don't know, I'll check…. He looked at the cover at the book, and did a double take. Oh shoot…. It's Jaci's diary. Oh man, she's gonna kill me if she finds out!

(Robin) Oh please Walls, she's not gonna kill you.

At that moment, Jaci walked into the library, making Wally jump and drop the journal.

"Uh Jaci! Hi! W-what's up?" He asked nervously, nudging the diary under the table. Jaci looked at him.

"I was looking for something of mine, I seem to have misplaced it…. I thought it might be in here, but it could be in the kitchen." Wally swallowed.

"Uh… nothing in here but books! Maybe your d- I mean whatever you're looking for is in the kitchen! Um, I need to go ask Robin something, bye!" With that, Wally raced out of the room, leading a poof of dust. Jaci blinked. Ok, that was weird…he started to say something, oh no, please don't tell me he found my diary! She paled and raced to the table, searching for the small book. She saw it under the table and hurried flipped through it, checking for signs of tampering. She flipped to the last entry, and a small, red hair fell out.  
"Oh nononononononononononononononono!" She quickly ran towards the exit, intending to run off, but was stopped when she saw her friend in the door.

"Hope, what are you-"

"Stopping you from leaving." Hope had felt her friend's panic skyrocket and knew she had to act fast.

Jaci frowned. "Hope, he read my diary, he knows! I didn't want him to know!"

Hope reached out to her friend. "Jaci, it's ok. You'll be fine. Maybe you should go talk to him."

"I'll talk to him when Superboy rides a horse into the sunset grinning."

Before Hope could respond to that, a clopping sound from the window drew both girl's attention. It was Superboy. Grinning and riding a horse. And it was sunset.

"O vos got ad iocari."* Jaci muttered, not believing the sight. She turned to face Hope. "How did you pull that off?"

Hope smiled at her friend. "I had a little help. Looks like you've got some talking to do."

**Yeah, so that's chapter 3. I hope you like it. Anybody have a guess as to what Jaci's "furry little problem" is? Virtual cookies to the people who get the reference. Hope you liked it, I'll try to update again soon, but as for right now, I'm going to bed. Peace out!**

***Latin for "oh you have got to be joking."**


	5. Tomorrow (or The Closet Scene) Part 1

**No guesses on the reference? Aww. Oh well, it's from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. So…..i want to apologize for being gone so long. I meant to update several times, but never had time or didn't have a computer with me, but I will try to update more often. Now, last chapter, we had Wally reading Jaci's diary and discovering some stuff. Jaci freaked out, tried to run, Hope stopped her, and Superboy rode a horse into the sunset grinning his little face off. I would like to point something out. The "Everything Store" in this fanfiction is entirely made up, and yes, it's highly convenient. I know this store would never exist in real life, but hey, this is fanfiction. So there you go. Also, I want to thank all the readers who reviewed. You guys made my day, opening up my email to see a review. So thank you, The Fire Flame (the first to review), GingerGeek, TheMadHowler, and TheRainbowBrainedNutter. You last two, hey what's up? Anywho, on to the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: Ha! I own Young Justice! Take that world! My brother: stop yelling, you don't own YJ. Well, I tried.**

**Tomorrow (or, The Closet Scene) Part 1**

Hope looked at the screen in front of her, before glancing at the boy wonder next to her.

"You sure this will work?" She asked, biting her lip.

Said boy wonder smirked. "Of course it will!"

Last night, Jaci had agreed to talk to Wally, but she was avoiding the speedster, so Hope had decided to help her friend out, with assistance from the boy wonder. They had found the control room of the store, and figured out how the trap doors worked. So their approached, while unorthodox, was traditional. They were going to lock Jaci and Wally in a closet together.

Finally, they managed to trick both into the closet, and the door shut with a bang. The two captives refused to talk to each other, despite the fact that Hope had said they weren't leaving until they did. Robin, though wanting to get Wally to talk to Jaci, also wanted some answers. The pieces weren't really that hard to put together. A "furry secret" on the full moon?

(Robin) Bad news Wally, she's a werewolf.

(Wally) No, there's got to be a more logical, scientific explanation .

(Robin) A logical, scientific explanation? Really? Like the fact that our dimension collided with theirs and caused the apocalypse?

(Wally) Precisely.

Robin groaned at that.

(Wally) What evidence is there anyway? Wally asked, unaware that the girls were listening in on the conversation.

(Robin) How about the fact that it's a "big furry secret" or that it happens every month on the full moon? She even has wolfish qualities.

Jaci paled and Wally wavered in doubt.

(Wally) …Can she hear us?

"Oh no, I think they can." Robin responded aloud, glancing at Hope out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, I think….you might be right then…." The speedster trailed off as Jaci cursed. Hope smirked and snickered at her friend's discomfort. +Go ahead Jaci, say something.+

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Jaci asked out loud angrily. Hope's smirk got bigger.

"Mayyyyyyybe."

Wally paled. "S-So it's true?"

Jaci scowled. "Yeah, so? Go ahead, Speedy, poke your fun at me. You scared, huh?" She turned away from the boy.

(Robin) Dude, don't antagonize her or anything. The boy wonder said, at the same time Hope spoke to Jaci.

+Oh, c'mon Jaci, don't be like that.+ This comment made Jaci mad.

"Don't be like that? Don't BE LIKE THAT?!" Wally, the only one near her, shrank away.

"I wasn't!"

Hope tried to calm her friend. +Calm down, you're gonna have an aneurism or something. Or give KF there a heart attack. It's ok, it's not the end of the world.+

+Hope! Both of my secrets just got spilled!+

While the girls were having this conversation, Wally and Robin were having one at the same time.

(Wally) Robin, why did you do this?

Robin cackled. (Robin) Consider this revenge for the zeta-tube prank.

Hope was still trying to calm Jaci.

+IT'S NOT THE END OF THE WORLD. Everyone's secrets get revealed, remember? You'll be fine!+

Wally protested to Robin during this.

(Wally) Awww, c'mon! that was funny! This is just evil!

Jaci was still very upset.

+Yes it is, and Wally won't want anything to do with me now!+

Robin frowned, though Wally couldn't see it.

(Robin) That was not funny. Besides, you knew I was going to get you back eventually!

+How do you know that? You don't! Just talk to him!+ Hope tried to reason with this statement.

+Go into his mind. YOU tell ME. Does he hate you more now?+

(Wally) Whatever Wally huffed, knowing he wouldn't win the argument against his bud.

+I'm not going into his mind! You know I don't do that!+ Hope yelled through the link, horrified by the thought of just barging into someone's head.

Robin tried to help the situation to settle down.

(Robin) Dude, talk to her already. She's freaking out. She probably thinks you hate her or something. C'mon Wally, talking is your best gift.

+Fine+ Jaci huffed.

Wally turned awkwardly to Jaci.

"Um…hi."

"….hi…."

"So….uh….do you like science?" Wally asked, not sure what to talk about. Hope groaned at the choice of subject while Robin face-palmed.

"Actually, yes." Jaci answered, relived by the change of subject.

"Really?" Wally asked, surprised. "Who's your favorite scientist?"

"W-"

Jaci broke off abruptly, and looked towards the security camera with horror.

"Hope, what is today?"

Hope furrowed her brow curiously. Why would the date matter? Was something gonna ha-

Oh. Duh. She looked over at the calendar. Sure enough, there was a circle in the corner of today- a full one.

"Oops."

Wally looked at Jaci, clearly understanding something was wrong, but not sure what.

"What? What is it?" He asked nervously.

Jaci didn't blame him for sounding so nervous.

(Robin) Bad news, Wally. It's a full moon tonight.

"What?!" He erupted, too shocked and – yes, afraid - to keep his voice in the mind link.

(Robin) Better start talking. Robin snipped through the link.

"Really Robin?" Wally asked, exasperated with his friend.

Jaci looked away. She couldn't meet his eyes, even less than usual. She couldn't help but think that the reason they still wouldn't let them out was simple curiosity – even Hope had never seen her change. Jaci always made sire she was long gone before she started feeling, well, weird. Some instinct told her when it was coming…..and then it came.

Jaci closed her eyes, willing the headache away.

"Jaci?" Wally sounded worried. Again, Jaci didn't blame him.

"Jaci, are you alright?"

Jaci's eyes flew open in surprise. He was looking at her, not the way you looked at something dangerous, rather the look he had on his face was one you had when someone you cared about was hurt. No, she must be reading it wrong.

She closed her eyes again. "Don't worry…." She breathed, "it takes longer when I'm not in direct moonlight, even longer when there's none at all."

Wally looked her over. She was milky pale, so different than her usual tan, and her breathing was off, uneven. He lifted his hand, considering reaching out to her, then dropped it.

"So close…" Robin whispered, and Hope spared a half-hearted chuckle, but it was very half-hearted. Her friend looked sick. Very sick.

"That's not what I asked." Wally said finally, "are you alright? You look….."

"Like crap, I bet." Jaci finished for him with a soft smile. "It hasn't even gotten bad yet."

There was a pause as both sat there, thinking. Wally broke it after a minute.

"Does it hurt? To change I mean."

"You don't know the half of it." She grimaced as her headache flared.

"Is there anything I can do?" Wally asked, concerned.

Jaci was caught off guard, again. Why was he talking to her? Why did he even care?

She shook her head, "nothing. It happens every time."

In the other room, Robin turned to Hope.

"Will she be ok?"

Hope shook her head, "I dunno, I've never seen this before."

"Should we let them out?"

Hope bit her lip, "They're actually talking….."

"We could always do it again tomorrow."

Hope smiled and hit the lever that would release the doors, allowing Jaci to race off and vanish into the night.

**And there you go! Jaci is a werewolf, Hope is telepathic (slightly) and Wally and Jaci are talking now. Notice this is only part 1. Part 2 will come later. I'd do it now, but I'm tired and I have school later this morning. But whatever! I hope everything made sense, and I hope you can read this, I'd proofread it, but it's 1 in the morning. So yeah, I'm gonna hit the hay, but I hoped you enjoyed this and please review! They motivate me! So have a good day, and see ya later!**


	6. Tomorrow (or The Closet Scene) Part 2

**Hello again! I had a day off, so I'm updating. I hoped everyone liked the last chapter. Two people locked in a closet, what's not to like? Well, I hope you readers enjoyed, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter that's coming up. I will also try to update again this weekend. So this chapter is a continuation of the last one, and has some bonding with our resident speedster and miss werewolf, just so you know. Real deep conversation to. I'm starting to ramble now, so I'll just let you get to the chapter.**

**Tomorrow (or The Closet Scene) Part 2**

The door slammed down behind her, and she looked up at the camera in disbelief.

"How in Hades did you manage to do this AGAIN Hope?" Jaci could almost hear Hope grinning.

"Same trick, new door." She said, smirking, then glanced at Robin. "Also, I had help."

"Hey guys." Came Robin's voice.

The other door opened before Jaci could say anything and Kid Flash stepped in.

"Oh, hey Jaci." Was she imagining that nearly eager gleam in his eyes? "Feeling better?"

"Lots, Mr. Quickster."

"Yeah, now that he's here," teased Hope, her grin growing larger.

Jaci fought to keep her cheeks free of red. It was a losing battle.

"Glad to hear it," Wally said, fighting a smile at Jaci's blush. The truth was, he had heard Hope's comment.

And Jaci wasn't denying it.

"I know that look, Speedy," Jaci said, giving him a look. "You think this is funny don't you?"

"I think just about everything is funny." He replied with an easy calmness that unnerved Jaci.

"You don't seem upset at all."

"That's because I'm not."

"So you're not fazed by- by anything? About yesterday?" Jaci shifted a bit after saying this. She didn't like feeling vulnerable in any way. And considering she was trapped for the second time in two days, AND with the only person who she cared about if they were fazed by anything, she felt just that.

"I get over things pretty fast. In a flash, actually." Wally said with a smirk, letting her know it was a joke.

Jaci just stared. She didn't know whether to laugh or smack him upside his joking, easy going, and- she admitted, sort of good looking red head.

Hope chuckled. +You do realize I'm listening?+

Annoyed, Jaci shut her out temporarily.

+Robin+ Hope sent, and all was forgiven.*

"Something wrong Jaci?" Wally asked, concerned.

"…..no…I'm fine….you do realize we're locked in again?"

"Yep." Wally chirped, before pulling out a bag of chips to munch on, only to realize Jaci was doing the exact same thing. With the exact same type of chips. The two just stared awkwardly at each other, while Hope laughed and Robin cackled.

"We need to get those two talking again. How should we do it?"

Robin thought for a second. "I'm not sure….maybe we should just leave them there and wait?" While he said this, he sent a message to his friend. (Robin) Wally, start talking.

"Sounds good." Hope agreed, while sending her own message. +Jaci, start talking.+

(Wally) I'm TRYING…..

+…Who says I'm not?...+

(Robin) Well, try HARDER.

+Me. You're not talking, you're eating chips and being all awkward.+

+I can't help it… he's making me uncomfortable.+

(Wally) Can you as Hope what it is I should talk about? I could use some help here!

(Robin) sure. He turned to Hope. "What should Wally talk to Jaci about?"

"Let's see…" But before Hope could think of something, Wally did. He didn't really know what Jaci was like before all of this…..

"So…what was your life like before…before all this?"

Jaci shrugged. "Good. Hope and Randy were- and are my best friends. All of us were advanced students."

"That's cool. I used to be advanced as well. After school, I had wanted to be a scientist. I guess that's not gonna happen now." A forlorn look came over Wally's features at the last part.

"I wanted to be an actress." Jaci said, "But think, in a way both of us do that. You had to use science to become Kid Flash, didn't you? And me….well…. "

"You act. You seem all, like, scary, and not freaked out, like there's nothing wrong."

Jaci frowned. "Nothing IS wrong."

Wally gave her a skeptical look. "Riiiiiiight. You're not inwardly freaking out at all or anything."

Jaci blushed ever so slightly. "Not my fault."

"Can't believe I'm pulling a Black Canary." Wally muttered, before speaking normally. "You can tell me anything you know. I'm not gonna just suddenly hate you or anything. And, uh, you can't keep it bottled in. Sometimes you need to just, um, open up, you know? So, um, go ahead?"

Jaci sat there, shocked for a minute before giving a sigh. "Look…that's nice and all, and I appreciate it, but…I just have too many problems to mention and I don't want to burden you with my troubles."

"Oh come on. We all have problems. You don't have to talk about all of them, but you should talk about some of them."

Jaci sat there for a looong minute before sighing. "I'm worried. About my family. I have a ten-year-old brother, an eleven-year-old sister, and my mother is sick. Now all this happens, and I'm….well….I'm scared."

Wally was shocked. "Yeah that's…well…" He sighed as well. "I'm scared too. I don't know where my parents are, or my Uncle Barry, or Aunt Iris." He ran a hand through his hair. "But, I do know they're all out there, somewhere safe. Your family too, I bet. And we'll find them." He put a hand on Jaci's. "I promise."

Jaci looked at their hands for a moment without speaking. "I hope so. I miss them terribly…"

"Feel any better?" Wally asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I do, actually."

He smiled. "See? What did I tell you?"

Jaci smirked. "Okay, I guess you aren't ALWAYS joking."

"See? I know when to be serious. But right now, I really gotta go. Rob? You gonna let me out?"

Robin looked at Hope and shrugged. "Might as well."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want him to pee himself." She directed her next words through the loudspeaker. "Alright, fine. You guys talked, so you're free to go." She then hit the lever, and Wally raced out.

Jaci watched him, but didn't move.

"Jaci? You ok?"

She nodded. "Don't feel like getting up."

Hope laughed. That sounded like the regular Jaci.

**Well! I hoped you liked that! Please please review! Even if it's just a smiley face, reviews make me happy. So we some bonding, some seriousness, and some fluff. That's all for now, but I'll try and update again soon, so see you later!**


End file.
